Magic Is Everywhere
by NarutoFallenAngel123
Summary: In a new era where Kagome is now stranded, the young woman struggles with her painful past and the present where she is searching for her only connection to home. Nothing will stand in her way during her quest. Not even the Queen of England, Grim Reapers, demons, perverts, or the world for the matter. AU: Still in progress, sorry for delay. Had major writer's block for 2 years.
1. Her Salvation, The Children

Author: reedited May 4, 2014

Btw. I just switched chapters 3 and 4 so that I can continue the story. Thanks and enjoy!

In a peaceful and sunny meadow, close to a public school, was a small crowd of children surrounding a beautiful young woman with raven hair with blue highlights. Despite being an important and regal noble, the gentle woman could not help but be near the children. The children scooted closer to her seated person totally enraptured by her diligent hand movements, Kagome giggled as they squealed in surprise that the coin she had in one hand magically reappeared in the other.

"Miss Kagome how is that possible?" asked young Molly while sucking on her little thumb.

"It's magic right?" Rena asked just as eagerly.

"No it isn't! Lady Kagome just quickly moved the coin to her other hand when we were not paying close attention!" shouted an older boy with dirt smeared over his face. Standing up to defend her belief as usual, Rena stood nose-to-nose to him. "No, Lady Kagome uses magic because she said so right Lady Kagome?" Sparkling eyes beamed at Kagome with so much faith and love that it almost blinded her. But Kagome calmly replied with a smile, "This is magic Rena, but it isn't real." Kagome glanced at the group to see that Michael had a smug 'I told ya so' look on his face while Rena was on the brink of tears. "-but it doesn't matter if this trick is real or an illusion."

Intrigued, both Rena and Michael and the rest of the kids looked at Kagome as she absentmindedly did one disappearing coin trick after another while she talked. "All that it matters is that it brings a bit of joy, wonders, and laughs into your life. Having a chance to believe that something is real for even one second has a wonderful feeling to it. Letting your mind wander can create new ideas, inventions, and maybe lead you to a gateway to some amazing place in your future. Magic is an opportunity to rest your weary bones from reality and have time to be entertained by fiction. This is the true meaning of magic."

With that said, Kagome did a grand finale kind of coin trick that made it the coin to appear to be jumping and hiding all over the place like behind Molly's ear, or in a nearby flower. Finally the coin landed in Kagome's open palm and suddenly popped into a dozen little butterflies. Again the children gasped in awe and surprise trying to reach the sky for escaping insects.

"Where did you learn how to do magic?" Molly asked still suckling on her thumb.

Bright eyes abruptly darkened; her eyes were edged with sadness and regret from a long almost forgotten past. The wind sweep by and Kagome's hair obscured her face of what expression she must have been portraying.

"A young boy with vibrant orange hair taught everything I know. He had the sweetest demeanor, but was a trickster at heart and loved using magic as pranks. His eyes were greener than emeralds, and he also always liked to color the rainbow and flowers with the crayons I brought him, and-"

"Lady Kagome, what's the matter?"

Blinking puzzled Kagome turned to a worried girl with honey hair and blueberry eyes. "What do you mean Rena?"

"Why are you crying Miss Kagome?" asked Michael flicking his emerald eyes up at her. His eyes looked so much like his.

"Oh, I am- I'm so sorry children. It's not very lady like to be crying." Kagome laughed as if the tears weren't cascading down her rosy cheeks like water falls. Embarrassed Kagome continued to cry despite her weak attempts to hide her vulnerability. The sensation of warmth and a resonating beat of a heartbeat squeezed against Kagome's chest in a placating way.

"Don't worrie Miss Kagome! Molly is here to protect ya from the meanie bullies!" Molly bravely declared as she beamed up at Kagome from her breast while sucking her thumb.

"Ya same here! If someones is a giving ya trouble we'll beat the crap outta them! Right guys!"

"YAY!" shouted all the children as they rallied up preparing for their attack on Kagome's tormentor. They all began formulating strategies of how to follow out their plan. Stunned into a stupor Kagome watched the children for a brief moment before an amused grin graced her lips. Soon enough Kagome was rolling in the grass dying from unbearable laughter that penetrated the sweet summer evening. The children halted in their chaste argument and drifted their bewildered wide eyes toward Kagome's laughing form. Kagome's laugh gradually shrunk down to a little giggle; giving her enough time to breath.

"I just love you all so much!" Kagome cried as she gathered the children into a gentle hug that filled their hearts to the brim with a feeling that they couldn't describe into words; they embraced the moment either way.

That every moment felt so magically sincere and pure, but the spell was broken with the late evening bell vibrating the air that was signaling all the stray children back for the night. Despite the disturbance, the magic they all felt was still tingling in the depth of their hearts. Even as they wander their separate ways back home the children turned back to wave Kagome good-bye. Kagome waved enthusiastically back till every last one of them disappeared to their respectable homes. The charade was no longer needed, so Kagome abandoned her pervious expression for a duller and less energetic face that didn't even resemble the bubbly young woman from a few seconds ago. Turning at her heel, Kagome stared blankly at the setting sun hovering over the forest the stretched for miles.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded coldly.

"~Oh, you noticed me? That's some sensitive hearing ya got there~"

"Get down here if you don't want to experience falling a hundred foot drop." The oriental woman threatened, who didn't bother to look at the figure high up an oak tree.

"~Well, aren't we pushy. I like." Instantly the young woman with bluish hair felt arms seize her petite waist and a hot breath warming the shell of her ear.

"Is the job so important that you actually came all the way to the countryside to seek me out?" Kagome asked neutrally as the person behind her nuzzled her neck.

"~Aw, can't you believe that I came here to see my old friend and say hello." The Japanese woman's glare answered the question straightaway.

"~Sigh. You're not as fun as you were before." The teasing voice pouted as their message echoed into Kagome's ear.

Smirking in a sardonic manner, Kagome twirled determinedly on her heels with the wind to see her "old friend's" unearthly green eyes. "The past is unchangeable now, but I may return to my former self once I get back my baby back."

Teeming with giggles, the older individual felt more amused than he has been in years, his infamous Cheshire cat smile covered up his face the entire bottom half of his face.

"Yes, I'd love to see the outcome of that my dear."

Tossing back his head, the Grim Reaper laughed his manic fit of giggles while Kagome seriously thought over her words.

_I will get you back Shippo… even if it's the last thing I do in this hellhole called England…_


	2. Like Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha they belong to their rightful creators. I only own the plot.

A/N: Thanks for to those who fav/reviewed this story. Sorry but I am a slow writer when I have in idea what to write, so I would like you guys to help me out with some ideas. If you do help then I will take **any** requests for the pairings. :3

**Please Read: Important for this story to continue!**

I would like to thank InuyashaFanFictLover cuz she has helped me a lot with this 2nd chapter. She is requesting a KagXButlers (Sebastian, maybe Snake).However this opportunity for requests is still open for a couple more chapters. All you have to do is review! I'll be sticking to the manga storyline, kind of, so i don't know about Claude and Alois popping up in this story, but if you really want them in here then tell me! I'm flexible with this story that and I'm not going anywhere this summer so I got nothing really to do T-T. Thanks for reading this and enjoy.

The city looked sick in the dying twilight. There, in this perpetual darkness, shined a light from an ashen colored carriage that moved swiftly through the twisting cobblestones streets. The black buildings were lifelessly gravestones looming over the carriage ready to devour it whole. Fall's cool wind was heavy with pollution so thick that it became liquid that could be swallowed like a vile of poison. The occupant residing inside the creamy white carriage almost choked on her first inhale of London air that wafted through the tiny window. "Ugh! This is why I stay far from the cities. There is too much pollution. It's just disgusting how people live in such filth." A petite Asian woman stated as she covered her mouth and nose with a gloved hand. "When will we arrive to our destination?"

"~ It's not much farther milady~ FUUUFUFFFUFUFUFU~"

She sighed in frustration, "I thought we agreed that you don't have to call me Milady. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." Kagome's frown deepened while her "chauffeur" giggled maniacally. "Where is the fun in dressing up as a noble without the using the title? ~" She sighed again and massaged her aching temple that had arrived when her "chauffeur" picked her up.

"Okay look, I am not royalty so I will not tolerate being called anything but Kagome by my friends. Besides, you hate royalty like Queen Victoria." An amused hum could be heard from the driver's seat.

"~ So does that make me your friend? ~" A smirk slivered across her pink mouth. "Of course you are, the only friend in this entire, god forsaken continent." Once again the crazed laughter of her only friend cut through the chilled night. "~Kukukukkuu, your hate is so delightful. I wonder what made you so sardonic and cold.~"

Kagome's stature tensed as her grip on her walking cane was painfully tight. Her leg throbbed when she thought of him. With a calm façade, Kagome stoically stated, "He is dead. I have no use for the dead." Even as Kagome said this last sentence, her sadness resonated so deeply from the depths of her soul that the Undertaker wondered where this emotion came from. He remembered Kagome always being emotionless as well as listless when they first met; yet, now there was emotions bursting from her eyes and a focus so vicious that they bring shivers to his spine when she glared at him.

Interesting.

His crooked smile tripled in size. Kagome, even as spiteful and snarky as she was, had been the best entertainment, besides the Earl and his dead beauties that he has had in centuries. "Undertaker, are we there yet! I want to take this corset off it is bruising my organs!" complained the childishly pouting blue haired beauty. Smirking, the Undertaker's yellowish-green eyes glowed as he stopped by her door and swiftly opened it.

"~Milady, we have arrived to our destination. ~ kukukukkuu~"

"Finally, I didn't know which I would die from first, suffocation or internal bleeding." With a heated glare Kagome added. "Stop with 'milady'. I'm getting ticked off." Undertaker giggled again only for the fact that Kagome's "foreign expressions from home" always has that effect on him. "~Watch how you speak. Your slang is coming back m'dear. ~" His Cheshire cat grin grew just as Kagome's blush became more vibrant. With a twirl, Kagome gathered up the last of her shattered pride and abandoned her friend at the steps.

Not that he minded actually. In fact he hated this place with all his being. Kagome was surprise that he had really taken her teasing seriously when she asked him for a ride here. Looking back she found him gone already.

The night veiled in darkness, reeked with the stench of death. The waning moon revealed the silver glint in the woman's eyes. She was on the prowl for answers, like a wolf starved for days. They're millions of questions she wanted answered.

What better place than to search for them then in the lair where all of England's deception and evil begins. Looking at the enormous castle before her, Kagome strived on inside.

"Milady, what is your business here at this time of night?" asked a man who, despite his pure white suit, materialized from the darkness of the corridor with a rapier in hand. The tip gentle caressed Kagome's neck, just enough to draw a little of blood. Smirking, Kagome took out the seal that the Undertaker had given her.

"As you can see I have business, and it is of great importance. So please, escort me to your superior." The man with white hair growled in discontent, but he did, reluctantly so, retracted the rapier from her larynx. "You're lucky wench. Her Majesty sleeps very little these days. She is in her drawing-room having tea at the moment. I'll take you there." He extended his arm, like a gentlemen, when he saw that she was standing up with the support of a black licorice walking cane. Taking his arm, they ambled toward the darkest places of the castle.

At last, the questions will end their endless cycle in her head and she will find something that was once lost in time. Opening the double oak doors, Kagome stepped into the reddish glow of the fireplace. There at the side of the large room was a delicate old woman seated close by the fire for warmth and dressed in velvet gown dyed in royal blue. Her wrinkly old eyes shined, "Charles was there someone at the door?"

Bowing he said, "Yes there is My Highness. She is an associated with Baron Undertaker and she wishes to speak to you about an urgent matter."

"Oh, of course, please bring her closer so that I can see her!" As summoned, Kagome stepped closer to the old queen until she was kneeling down by her chair into a bow.

"My Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, but this is an urgent matter that I have to clear up so please listen to my request," Kagome bowed down even closer to the ground till her forehead touched the cool marble floor.

"No my dear, please raise your head! I don't want you to strain yourself! I will listen to whatever you may have to say!" Queen Victoria stated like a cooing mother who spoiled the child. Straightening up her stance, and ignoring the pain throbbing in her invalid leg, the small Asian woman's face darkened into a stoic charade.

"Make me your dog."


	3. Tricked into a Dress

Disclaimer: Don't own Inyuasha/Kuroshitsuji anime, manga, or characters. I only own the plot.

Rating: Slight swearing.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who review this story!

AnimeFreakAmanda, -lemon, GUEST 5739, Applejax XD, InuyashaFanFictLover, animefanlover1, Dark Void Princess 21, GracieLue, ShikiKira, coolreader5, mikansakuraangel, AzureRoze

Thanks! And please review and enjoy! ;3

Reedited: May 4, 2014

I had switched chapters 3 and 4 in order to get around the major writer's block I have been stuck in for the pass 2 years. Anyways, enjoy!

None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't agreed in the first place.

Kagome thought over and over again. However, the more she thought about the situation the more pissed of Kagome felt. She couldn't help but blame the Undertaker and the Queen. It had seemed like they collaborated together to have her fall into this mess. Kagome had to admit that they did well with their plan, for she was usually very wary about signing contracts or making shady deals. Those kinds of agreements would more likely benefit the other party. Unfortunately, this particular contract was a choice that she made quite easily because it had the most connections and privileges which she had easy access. The job also pays a handsome amount too. It was almost a win-win situation.

'Almost' because she is now putting her life on the line only to make the Queen of England happy—May it be drug dealers, thugs harrying the poor, or starving children on the streets.

Whatever ails the Queen's heart will be eliminated.

"That freaking old hag…," Kagome quietly grumbled under her breath. Usually she would shout this out loud without a care, but she did not want a certain butler to hear her and tell the Queen; though, his presence was the whole point of him riding in this carriage with her. The Queen eloquently quoted this arrangement, as a more chivalrous act than is really was by stating that, "Every woman should not be alone during these dangerous times, especially at night."

Kagome sighed in annoyance, but the corset restricted most of her air so her sigh more of a wheeze. She would have eventually experience a fainting spell (again) if she had not sat as straight as possible to allow more air to pass through to her lungs. The suffering woman thought about Charles Grey, (she finally found out his full name). That damn butler who purposely tightened the corset more than it should be. She squirmed to make the rigid carriage seat more comfortable. Kagome huffed in defeat and stared at out the tiny window to her right. There was only darkness saved for the sparse streetlamps that illuminated the empty streets with a sickly yellow light. Not that Kagome took much notice to this. She actually wasn't even looking at the dull scenery, but recalling the beginning of this entire mess that had occurred within a couple of hours ago.

~Flashback~

"_Make me your dog." Kagome demanded in her most 'polite' voice, but it apparently wasn't polite enough for the white haired butler, whose blade was once again at her throat._

"_How dare you disrespect Her Majesty!? You should just die right now like the trash you are, you filthy Bitc—"_

"_Charles!" shouted the Queen, who had traded her grandmotherly glow to a stern look of authority, a look and command Charles couldn't ignore. Bowing down into a kneeling position, a defused Charles apologized to the Queen and to Kagome, who amusingly noticed how reluctant he was about it. She knew that she was going to love ruffling his feathers._

"_Now my dear, how did you come across this information?"_

"_The Undertaker," She blatantly replied._

_The Queen smiled knowingly. "I thought as much. You know, the only time he ever came to see me in person was to actually tell me in my face that he wasn't my 'Dog'. No one really uses that term for my 'personal detectives' as I call them, except for him. I will assume then that you are this Kagome that he has told me about?"_

_Smiling Kagome asked, "Has he told you about my predicament?"_

_Nodding her head, the elderly woman said, "Just enough to know that you are searching for someone and need my power to search for him. I usually don't accept anyone so suddenly to become one of my detectives, but the Undertaker has left an impressive recommendation about you, my dear." The Queen motioned Charles to retrieve something and what he returned with was a thick stack of pages. Sweat dropping, the 17 year old asked, "Did he really write all that?"_

_Chuckling, the Queen teasingly said, "He especially went into great detail of how you meticulously stitched up his patients so well that he almost considered retiring."_

_Kagome sighed. She had only helped him out once with his work and he goes and writes a novel about it. The petite woman almost wondered what he mostly wrote about, but realized she didn't want to know what was going in her eccentric friend's head. It was better to not know, for her health._

"_For the Undertaker to go to such lengths for someone is really unheard of. What makes you so unique?"_

_Kagome felt that Queen Victoria would sooner or later ask such a question. "I'll tell you the answer to that question if I may only borrow your ear for one moment, My Queen."_

_Kagome could see from the corner of her peripheral that Charles was going to leap into action, but the Queen's wrinkled hand halted his initial plan. The Queen smiled kindly as she said, "I will lend you my ear for a moment, my dear." Leaning in close to Her Majesty's bejeweled ear, the younger of the two women whispered, "He said that I make the biscuits he has ever had."_

_An un-ladylike snort erupted from the Queen's person as she softly chortled. Panicking, Charles rushed to his master's side not knowing what was going on, "Your Majesty! Are you alright?"_

_Finishing her laughing spree, the Queen was able to regain some of her composure. "Yes, my dear, I'm quite peachy." A light of mirth sparkled in her eyes. "In fact, I haven't laughed this hard for a long time." Turning to the culprit, who caused her to laugh out, the Queen said, "As a thank you for bringing me such joy, I will give you a reward, but at the same time you are getting your first assignment from me."_

_Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity, "What might this assignment be exactly, My Queen?"_

_Looking right into Kagome's dark sapphire eyes, Her Majesty winked playfully._

"_You will find out soon my dear."_

~End of Flashback~

It is sad to say that Kagome was actually looking for to The Queen's surprise. She thought that she is get something, you know, _Nice_ like a box of chocolates or a chance for a hot bath; but no, it wasn't a box of chocolates or a hot bath. Instead Kagome ends up being strangled back into another corset, shoved into a stifling tent, (which the English call a 'ball gown') and man handled into a stupid carriage. This was all accomplished with the 'generous help' of Charles Grey who Kagome was positive was out to kill her.

If she had known that it was all going to wind down to this, the young miko would have preferred being the Undertaker's babysitter, which in actuality was an okay job as long as you can stand cleaning up his bloody mess without puking. Even so, Kagome missed her chance to bail. The contract was signed, sealed and locked away. Probably in some vault where she will never see again even if she tried to find it.

"Miss Kagome, here is the information for your mission." Kagome looked back at the man seated across from her and smiled at his business-like behavior as he handed her the file.

"Charles Phipps, I am so grateful that you are escorting me there instead of _**him**_ (Charles Grey). And thank you for the brace for my leg. I wouldn't be able to dance without my walking cane otherwise."

"Hn," Kagome smiled at his stoic manner. Kagome was horrified at first to find out there was another Charles, but after taking one glance at him the young adult knew that he was nothing like the other _defective_ one. She was so relieved that the Queen decided that Charles Phipps was to come with her. The older woman probably noticed the hatred burning in Grey's eyes whenever he looked at her.

Quietly, Kagome snuck a glance at Charles and analyzed his personality and appearance. Just like Grey, Charles was clad in a white suit, which Kagome assumed was for a high-ranking butler. In addition, Charles hair was a shocking grayish-white also like Grey's; she could have mistaken them for brothers, or twins if it weren't for the different usernames and height difference.

As for his personality, his lack of words and clam but serious aura reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. Thinking back, the Priestess realized that Inuyasha's older brother wasn't such a bad guy, just a little antisocial and awkward, but still a softy. Charles seemed to match this kind of personality best. The familiarity, however, made her heart squeeze in pain from the past.

Wanting to quickly change her thoughts, Kagome focused on the folder in her hands. Inside was a profile attached to a picture as well as crimes the Queen is certain this person was committing. When she looked at the picture of a man she frowned in disgust.

"This guy looks like an imbecile." Kagome said, she could tell that he was one because of his obnoxious expression and pose in the photo.

"Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt is infamous for being a womanizer as well as having an extremely flamboyant character." Charles stated.

Pouting, Kagome whined, "Man, why do I always have to deal with the perverts!" She looked again to memorize her target, then read the report, "So this lunatic is the cause of the girls who have gone missing during parties?" Kagome asked.

"There are rumors that he has been dealing with the underground black market for quite some time. Also, all the girls who have gone missing were always last seen at Viscount's parties. The Queen suspects that he is the cause of the kidnappings. She would like you to put an end to this."

Kagome huffed as she put two and two together, "Was that why Grey shoved me into this heavy tent?!" She gestured toward her Gothic-style dress which was had a stunning sapphire color trimmed with black and gray lace. The top part of the dress was like a tube top/corset that hung close to her curves, from the hips and down the satin cloth was bunched up into well-sculptured ruffles that draped down at the ankles. Her feet disappeared under a silky black lacy that wept the ground like ghostly cobwebs. She had to say that the dress was gorgeous and complemented her dark blue eyes as well as her curves. The only complaints Kagome had that her breasts were pushed up and showed a lot of cleavage.

Kagome's eye twitched with annoyance, "So I am basically the bait, aren't I?"

Charles, whose ability to talk had just expired, just nodded in agreement. With a wheezed sigh, Kagome glanced back at the picture as she thought.

This couldn't be worse than Miroku.

Time Skip to the Ball (basically 10 minutes later)

Never mind, I take back everything I said earlier. This man is in a totally different **universe** than Miroku.

Kagome thought as she watched the blonde-haired Duke flirting with every girl in the room. As he got bored, he changed from one girl to the next five and so on. It was quite funny watching how he flailed his arms around like a baboon, but it hurt her pride to see most of the girls swooning at his words.

It's probably just his face and money, Kagome thought as she turned away from the scene to regain some sanity. She had only just arrived and she already felt overwhelmed by the circumstances. Grabbing a glass of water from a passing waiter, Kagome tried to prepare herself to watch some more stupidity. When she turned back around, the young woman couldn't find Viscount and she almost panicked as she scanned the room. Luckily, she found the right shade of blonde within the crowded dance floor, but the one dancing with him was a cute little girl in pink. The blue-eyed girl frowned in disgust. Not only is he a womanizer but he is also cradle robber too. The poor kid looked like she was only ten or eleven. The young miko's maternal sense suddenly spiked up as she glared at the blonde with pure disgust.

At first she marched angrily, but as the teenager drew near she lightened her steps to match that of a noble woman's grace and elegance. As she approached, Kagome could hear some of their conversation now.

"Isn't there something more fun to do?" the little girl in pink asked cutely, but with an undertone that suggested something else entirely. Viscount grabbed the girl closer he whispered, "You are quite the stubborn one, my Little Robin. You want to do more pleasurable things?"

"O-of course." The pink girl uttered shyly.

That's it.

That was the last straw for Kagome. She was going to kick this guy back to the future so that all women with pride and dignity could beat the crap out of him. With all the stealth she could muster, Kagome snuck up behind the little girl and asked, "What pleasures do you have in mind?"

Strangely both of them froze as they stared at her. What? Was there something on her face? Awkwardly Kagome continued her little snobbish charade, "It is quite boring here. I was hoping that the great Viscount Druitt would entertain me for a bit-"

She looked at the shocked girl and glared a little, just to keep up the façade of a jealous woman. "…But I see that you are far too busy for me. Sorry for the intrusion, please excuse me." She turned to leave, and hid a smirk. She knew how to get this type of a man that and she knew that this technique never fails.

3…

2…

1…

"Please wait my sweet Blue Jay! There is always room for such two rare beauties such as yourselves."

He wrapped his snaky arms around her torso and other girl who also didn't approve with the current position. Internally, Kagome was grimacing in utter horror while she smiled politely to the Duke as he talked about privacy. Meanwhile, Kagome was concentrating on her breathing to prepare for her next act. She moved out of his reach.

"Sorry, but I can't have any fun when there is a child present. It is not very proper. Besides," Kagome leaned her chest onto his (but not without shivering from disgust) and as seductively as she could, she whispered, "I can get little noisy, if you know what I mean."

Despite saying this, Kagome wasn't very embarrassed. Back in her time, all her friends joked about what she and Hojo would do if they ever get married, and her friends explained their sexual scenarios would go down. That and Medical Biology went a step further to explain the 'functions of sexual intercourse' along with STD's, birth control, abortion, etc. She was almost surprise at both of their flushed faces, but then she remembered that one history class she actually attended. From what she could recall from that class was that during the Victorian Era everyone was extremely conservative to the point of having a phobia of sex, or showing skin for that matter. She furtively glanced back at their still frozen statues and hoped that she didn't scar them for life.

However, the blonde pervert was quick to recover, "Oh my naughty Blue Jay, you are so right." Viscount said while slipping his slimy arm around Kagome's waist and letting go of the little girl, " I'm sorry little Robin but maybe when you are a little older we can play."

Kagome smiled in agreement. She was glad to have saved at least one life from the clutches of this fool's arms. The Japanese woman walked away with the noble, but before they disappeared into the crowd, Kagome smiled teasingly at the furious-looking girl they had left behind. She turned her attention slightly back toward Viscount, but she thought about the girl in pink. Didn't she realize that her life was saved from a horrible pedophile? Or are all girls in this Era this easily manipulated, and consumed with the desire to climb to the top of the food chain in matter what circumstances? Kagome shook her head disappointedly. It sucks to be a woman in this Era.

Drawing back to her surroundings, Kagome first noticed the darkness of the room they had just entered and then the sickeningly sweet aroma. She immediately covered her nose and mouth. She remembered this smell from the Feudal Era, Kaede once showed her a certain herb that had a very sweet scent that was used as a sleeping drug.

Shit, this was a trap! Kagome thought as she struggled toward the door but her bad leg gave out on her, and the drug was already in her blood system.

She began to fade in and out of consciousness until it finally took her into a dark abyss.


	4. Time for Plan B

**Author: Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially from ****ShikiKira**** who pointed out typo! (I'll fix that btw). Please review! I need them to know if anyone is reading my story. You can leave comments, criticism, or complaints; but if you are gonna be a hater then I'd rather not hear your hate.**

**Reedited: May 4, 2014**

**I switched the chapters around because the previous order was giving me a writer's block. You may need to reread the story, but if you are not confused then you are awesome, but if not that's ok. Anyways I just switched chapters 3 and 4 around. Thanks and enjoy! :3**

For once the somber and desolated nights of London were occupied with a seasonal celebration. All of the grandest mansions shined like flames that attracted nobles like moths. Balls would last past midnight and for many nights, nobles have attended party after party to socialize; their motives were either for business, or for pleasure. Either way, they had a reason to be there; especially, a selected few who attended the most famous ball throw by a renowned noble. As they entered, a blinding light reflected off the pristine white marble interior assaulted them. In the glow of the chandeliers, the group first noticed a sea of color.

When the light dimmed enough to see clearly, they were able to distinguish the blurred colors into individual people, mostly the noble women who wore ball gowns of different shades of the rainbow; when they twirled in sync with the music their skirts blossomed like flower petals scattered in the Spring air. Laughter and chatter echoed in the grand hall, collaborating into a cheerful mood, which was expected with the wine and dancing.

The odd group dispersed into their different cliques very naturally. Mingling with others was second nature to them—well except for a certain pink lady that glared at any man who dared to venture nearer.

"Young Master, you are supposed to act more lady-like. Being antisocial is not going to improve the situation," whispered a tall bespectacled man who appeared scolding to his 'young mistress.'

"Nor will socializing make this corset any looser," nastily retorted the 'young mistress' in masculine voice of an adolescent boy. Sighing, the older of the two escorted the younger boy to the dance floor.

"Let us dance, Young Mistress."

"Hn."

The night was still young, but they had yet to see their target. Distractions were also an issue and a common occurrence with a certain blonde girl who was hunting down the 'pretty girl in pink' at every turn. All night he and his butler were running away and hiding from her grasp. The young earl shivered in fear of at the possible thought of his fiancé or anyone in this matter, finding him in a dress; especially a pink one.

Not only did he have to deal with that, but also the sarcastic smirk on his 'tutor's' face infuriated him to no end. He knew that his butler was enjoying this a little too much. The young boy sighed. He could be at his mansion now having a cup of Lavender tea and working on his transactions for the Phantomhive Company, or analyze the new products made from India; yet to his own misfortune, he was stuck here…in a corset…

With a slight movement from the slow waltz, Ciel cringed in breathless pain emanating from his crushed ribs. The moment he got, Ciel decided, the first this he is going to do is taking off this damn suffocating death trap and burn along with this hideous pink—

"May I cut in?" asks the very man the suffering boy had been waiting all night to catch; Earl Viscount Druitt. Ciel froze his train of thought as his senses detected his prey.

Stopping in mid-step, Sebastian detached himself from his ward; he slightly bowed and excused himself to get refreshments. In actuality though, the butler was giving his young master a chance to further investigate.

"Yes, you may," giggled the cross-dresser as he batted his eyelashes. Placing his hand into the older man's extended hand, Ciel was whisked away onto the dance floor. When the music started so did the atrocious flattery.

"My, your beauty and grace is that of a delicate blue rose whose beauty is unparalleled to any other rose found in the Garden of Eden, my dear little Robin."

Outwardly, the 'Robin' smiled cutely; meanwhile he mentally cursed and condemned Viscount's soul to the farthest reaches of hell over and over again. The young Phantomhive endured this for about ten more minutes of horribly made-up pickup lines while they danced, but after the second round of dancing the young earl decided to execute the his plan. Ciel yawned cutely.

"What is the matter my little Robin?" asked Viscount.

"I'm tired of all this dancing and dining. Isn't there something more fun to do?" Ciel asked in a fake whine. Disgustingly, the blonde haired man understood Ciel's implicit meaning. Wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders, Viscount seductively whispered, "You are quite the stubborn one, my Little Robin." Leaning closer to Ciel's ear he asked, "You want to do more pleasurable things?"

"O-of course."

You damn bastard, Ciel thought. Vaguely, from the corner of his peripheral, the boy knew that his butler was distracting Elizabeth with a magic performance. Now was his only chance to find out if Viscount is the authentic Jack the Ripper, or not.

"What-"

"What pleasures do you have in mind?"

Startled, both males looked toward the source of a new voice that came from behind Ciel. There was a woman worthy of being called a goddess. Everything about her being— from her porcelain smooth skin, her lustrous raven hair, to her heart shaped face, and to her exotic oriental appeal—would drive any man bonkers for her.

Yet, what got them were her eyes. At first they appeared to be black, but with the mirth lightening up her smile, they had changed into a deep indigo sparkling with silver specks. Her eyes seemed to draw them into their bottomless pools with ease. It was so enchanting and beautiful that they would have been spell bounded forever if she hadn't spoken, "It is quite boring here. I was hoping that the great Lord Chamber would entertain me for a bit-"

Sending a sharp glance at the young Phantomhive, (though the Young Earl felt that it was more of a piercing glare) she continued, "but I see that you are far too busy for me. Sorry for the intrusion, please excuse me." She turned to leave but Viscount swiftly stopped her retreat.

"Please wait my sweet Blue Jay! There is always room for such two rare beauties such as yourselves."

Slipping his arm around Ciel's and Asian woman's waist, Viscount said," Let's take this conversation somewhere more private."

Gently pushing Viscount's arm away from her body the 'Blue Jay' said, "Sorry, but I can't have any fun when there is a child present—"

Ciel glared at this.

"—It is not very proper. Besides," The eyed beauty leaned closer into Viscount's chest and seductively whispered," I can get little noisy, if you know what I mean." Both men couldn't help but to flush at her public display of seduction. It wasn't very common—rare even— to find a woman to express so much sexual intimacy in front of others, but Viscount didn't seem to mind at all though. "Oh my naughty Blue Jay, you are so right." He said this while slipping an arm around the Asian woman's petite waist and letting go of Ciel's, " I'm sorry little Robin but maybe when you are a little older we can play." While Ciel was still in a stunned stupor, Viscount and the mysterious woman walked away. Yet, just before they disappeared into the crowd, the blue-eyed beauty looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

He knew that smile. It was the same one he used when he watched his enemy writhed in pain from totally defeat and humiliation. His flushed face turned sour. Ciel Phantomhive never accepts defeat and failure so easily. Rushing through the crowd, the guard dog saw Viscount of Druitt going through a concealed door and closing it behind him. Ciel cursed. The door was locked and there didn't seem to be any other door leading to whatever they were going. They could not break in without drawing attention to themselves. Sighing, the guard dog knew that it was time for plan B.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord."

"Follow them."

I'll have the next chapter updated soon. Hopfully. However if you guys review and send me some suggestions for the future of this this story it might help me update faster. Thanks!


End file.
